Bouteille d'eau
by revie-heavenly
Summary: L'ordinateur. Certainement son meilleur ami. Il ne disait jamais rien et répondait (presque) toujours à ses attentes. Mais le paradis, c'est-à-dire être sur son lit avec son ordinateur, ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Arthur le savait très bien.


L'ordinateur. Certainement son meilleur ami. Il ne disait jamais rien et répondait (presque) toujours à ses attentes. Mais le paradis, c'est-à-dire être sur son lit avec son ordinateur, ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Arthur le savait très bien.

Dans cette maison bruillante, la tranquillité n'était jamais présente. Il se l'avouait bien, il avait l'habitude du bruit, des insultes, des cris, des mains qui se lèvent, des critiques, des moqueries, des objets cassés, des pleurs. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas en avoir l'habitude.

- Arthur ! Descends m'aider, de suite !

Le blond repoussa son ordinateur en oubliant pas de fermer le capot et se jeta sur sa chaise de bureau, là où ses devoirs l'attendaient depuis une bonne heure maintenant.

- Je peux pas ! Je suis occupé ! cria Arthur en retour à son père.

- Tu parles encore sur Skype ?!

Cette phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation mais il y avait quand même une petite touche d'interrogation. Non, tout à l'heure, il ne parlait pas sur Skype. Il voulait être tranquille.

Merde.

Des bruits de pas lourds qui montent les escaliers en bois. Arthur lit vite fait les trois premières questions de la fiche qu'il devait remplir et y répondit en un éclair. Son père était lent, lui il était rapide. Une voix lui intima qu'il était en danger, mais il ne l'écouta pas.

Son père entra en trombe dans sa chambre et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le blond savait que son père ne lisait ni les questions idiotes de sa prof d'SVT ni les réponses complètement fausses qu'il venait d'écrire à l'arrache. Son haleine puait l'alcool.

- Aller, viens, j'ai besoin de toi 30 secondes.

- Avec toi, les secondes se transforment en minutes, soupira Arthur en répondant à la quatrième question de sa fiche.

Une pression sur son bras et son cul décolla de la chaise. Son père le serrait très fort, mais Arthur ne dit rien. Pourquoi s'égosiller pour rien ? Son père ne le relâcha que quand ils furent en bas.

La cuisine puait elle aussi l'alcool. Bien.

Arthur s'était également habitué à l'odeur nauséabonde de l'alcool. Comme à celle du tabac. Il mourrait d'envie de goûter aux deux. Voir ce que ça fait, la sensation que ça procure. Mais il avait peur. Peur de ressembler à son père.

Et il ne voulait pas lui ressembler.

- Tu viens m'aider, donc. On va transporter le gros sac d'herbe dans le coffre.

- Tu peux pas le faire seul ? Je pensais que tu étais le plus fort, cracha Arthur d'un regard blasé.

Il ne touchait même pas son bras qui le brûlait, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Son père se crispa et son regard se durcit, mais Arthur ne bougea pas et son regard ne se baissa pas. Il venait de lâcher une grosse bombe, il le savait bien.

Peut-être. Peut-être que cette bombe allait causer sa perte.

- Bah j'ai besoin de toi, merdeux. Viens.

- De moi ? Le merdeux ? La larve qui n'en branle pas u...

Une gifle ne lui permit pas de finir sa phrase. Le blond ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua à fixer son père d'un regard blasé. Maintenant, son bras et sa joue le brûlaient. Il voyait du coin de l'oeil sa mère qui les dévisageait. Elle le dévisageait. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait rien fait.

- Tu viens, point barre !

- Va aider ton père, le supplia sa mère.

Comment osait-elle ? Prit de court, Arthur détacha son regard de son père et le posa sur sa mère. Cette femme faible, sans aucune arme, sans aucune parole. Elle possédait juste une connerie plus grosse qu'elle.

S'il ne voulait pas aider son père, c'était son choix.

- Écoute ta mère, sourit son père.

Il profitait bien de la situation, lui qui disait toujours à cette pauvre femme de se la fermer. Il les détestait.

- Je pensais que tu étais le plus fort, Papa. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, enfin, c'est ce que je pense, après tout, je ne suis qu'un pauvre con...

Parole de trop.

Les yeux de son père lancèrent des éclairs et il hurla un flot d'insulte toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Par réflexe, Arthur fit le tour de la table et se retrouva à côté de sa mère. Elle s'éloigna. Elle avait raison. Elle ne le défendit pas quand elle vit son mari prendre une bouteille d'eau pleine et la jeter sur son fils.

Le coeur d'Arthur battait à plus de mil à l'heure quand il vit la bouteille foncer sur lui. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme dans les films, il n'y a pas eu de ralenti, mais plutôt de l'accéléré. La petite bouteille lui fonçait dessus si rapidement que son instinct de survie marcha pour lui et tout s'enchaîna très vite. Il s'accroupit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il sentit la bouteille passer au-dessus de lui et il l'entendit se cogner au mur.

Si fort.

Putain.

- Connard ! Reviens là ! vociféra son père.

Il courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à la volée, pénétrant dans l'air étouffant de l'été. Il courut en chaussette sur les cailloux qui constituaient l'allée. Arrivé sur la route, Arthur put courir plus vite. Il savait qu'il devait revenir. Il ne pouvait pas partir.

Pas la force de partir.

Personne ne l'appela pour qu'il revienne.


End file.
